Meant to Be
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: A multi-chapter fic where Bedsmith tries to get Dreambert to fall in love with him. Fluff involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm made a little story about these two that's supposed to be multi-chapter and such! Please read, you won't regret it.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day on Pi'illo Island. Mushrise Park was green, Sumnom Woods was as dark as ever, and Dozing Sands was as sandy as ever.<p>

However, there was still just one tiny detail out of place at Pi'illo Castle. No, it was not the thirty percent off hotel room sale going on for the ongoing tourists. In fact, it had to do with the returned monarchy.

Prince Dreambert was sick.

In fact, almost the entire pi'illo castle staff was on the job with Eldream in charge.

So the prince laid in his bed with a wet towel over his forehead. Honestly, he was not quite thrilled at the fact that he had to be grounded to his bed for the next few days.

The prince was still lying in his bed when a pink pi'illo came into the room with a glass of water on a metal try.

"I hope you're feeling better, your highness." she placed the glass on his nightstand.

Dreambert sighed, he still wasn't feeling better, "Not really."

"Okay," she started to float away, "just call if anything comes up."

She left for Dreambert to lay in his sick bed.

He looked up at the newly restored ceiling, it had been nearly two months since the whole Antasma ordeal with the nightmare chunks. Thankfully, the Mario bros had defeated Antasma and had exiled Bowser, again, before rescuing the entire petrified population.

Everything was pretty much back to normal, even Dr. Snoozemore gave the ownership of the island back to Prince Dreambert. The castle had to be renovated again in order for the native people to feel back at home.

So the heroic team enjoyed their vacation at Pi'illo Island for a full month before their leave. Soon after, things started to going back to normal, with a twist. The island had soon become a hotspot for tourism and soon tourists could be seen coming in and out of the Blimport just about every two days. They came wanting to see the prince and the other pi'illos as well as to enjoy the exotic sights. It sometimes tired the prince with all of the tourists slinging their arms around his shoulders with all of the mechanical flashes of lights emanating from black boxes called cameras.

Anyway, back to the story, Dreambert was still in bed with a cold and running a high fever. Things were looking all quiet in his part of the castle.

That is, until a few disrupted shouts came from the hallway outside.

"No! You can't see him!"

"He needs his rest! Come back never!"

"Let him be! Just get back to work!"

Dreambert's eyes widened, he knew who this was, the last pi'illo he'd ever want to see at this time.

"Nonsense! I am the only one able to take care of him at his hour of need!"

It was him.

Bedsmith.

For the past two months, Bedsmith's business had been flourishing with bed requests. It kept him in business and in his well made home in Sumnom Woods. However, whenever he got the free time, it was spent chasing Dreambert around the island trying to get a good "nap on him". Thankfully, the prince was able to escape every chase and Bedsmith would soon retire back to his home.

Suddenly, Bedsmith himself appeared in the doorway with three pill'os clinging to him as a failed attempt to hold him back.

"There you are Prince Dreambert!" he shouted with enthusiasm.

"We're sorry, your highness." a blue pi'illo apologized.

"We tried to hold him back." said a pink pi'illo.

Dreambert sat up and removed the wet cloth from his forehead. He sighed, "It's all right…" Clearly, he currently didn't have the strength to sit up.

The three pi'illos let go of Bedsmith and floated away, their heads bowed in shame. Bedsmith, meanwhile, pranced on up to the prince's side in a jolly good mood.

"Oh why such royalty to be in such a predicament? If you had only came forth to seek Bedsmith sooner! He would have taken the best of care for you!"

Dreambert laid back down, his head was turning in a mixture of scared and dark thoughts.

"Such royal softness would have been drained from your poor health! That would mean that Bedsmith wouldn't have the great pleasure to nap on you!"

There he goes again, thought Dreambert. Whenever he came by it was for the same thing, to try and nap on him.

Sometimes he wished for the bed maker to not try and chase him down.

Correction.

He always wished.

Bedsmith took the wet cloth from Dreambert's hand and rested it back upon his royal head.

"Now how did this happen? Bedsmith wonders…" he quietly mused.

He looked into Dreambert's face and saw that his eyes were drooping, the prince was tired.

"Oh dear Prince! You should be going off to bed now for some rest!" he pulled the covers up to his patient's chin and started to tuck him in.

Dreambert's eyes finally closed and he dozed off in just a few seconds.

Bedsmith then got an idea, if he couldn't nap on Dreambert while he was sick, then he could at least sleep next to him.

He quietly slipped under the covers and next to the sleeping prince before tucking himself in.

It took a while before he could fall asleep. He wrapped his arms around Dreambert's waist and snuggled into his soft pillow head.

Bedsmith smiled warmly as Dreambert's head unconsciously snuggled into Bedsmith's.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter one!<strong>

**Chapter two is currently in the making!**

**Hopefully, I might make five-ten chapters of this.**

**-MVF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Yes, that would go best over there…oh yes, and that over there…"<p>

The almighty Prince Dreambert was currently helping with the renovation of the deeper part of Pi'illo Castle, for more space and for the tourists to probably use as an enlarged hotel.

It had been five days since Bedsmith had came to visit Dreambert while he was in sick. He was quite shocked to find out, the nest day, about the fact that Bedsmith had snuck a nap with him, he was so shocked that in fact had he accidentally changed into his pillow form.

Soon after, he made a quick recovery and was able to get most of his strength back. Today, he had complained that he wasn't just going to get better if he was just lying in a bed all day, so he was okay to roam around the castle for the day.

He observed the new construction being produced, it felt a bit nice to be in charge again.

Just like the old days.

"Sir!"

Dreambert turned around to find one of the construction workers running up to him.

"Yes?" the worker stopped a foot away from him.

"I've been told to ask you whether or not we should renovate the final chamber, the one with the zeekeeper statue."

"No, we will not be renovating it, we'll only be cleaning it up a bit."

"Yes sir!" he ran off to tell his boss the new information.

The prince sighed, something that he usually didn't have time to do. He started to float around, observing everyone's hard work.

"Oh Prince!"

Oh no not him again.

Bedsmith zoomed up to him, "It's so nice to see you out of your bed by now! Very surprising in deed!" he grasped one of Dreambert's hands in both of his.

"Come with me! To Mushrise Park! It's nice outside for you!"

Dreambert needed to get out of this situation now.

"I'm not sure." he answered. "I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go outside for me today."

"Oh relax!" Bedsmith laughed. "You'll be with me! Bedsmith! What could go wrong?"

A bunch of things.

"But I have to observe the renovations!" he protested.

"They've renovated before! When we were all still petrified! They'll be fine!"

Dreambert still wasn't sure, but Bedsmith was acting quite like a normal pi'illo today.

Dreambert sighed again, "Okay, I'll go with you outside for a little while."

"Yay!" Bedsmith silently cheered as he dropped one of his hands and pulled Dreambert along with his other.

The prince tried to protest, "Bedsmith! You can let go of my hand! I can walk myself!"

His protests landed on deaf ears as the bed maker led him towards the castle's entrance. For you see, Bedsmith had a plan to get Dreambert to like him, a very good plan indeed.

Bedsmith brought him outside and into the castle's courtyard, Dreambert had to put his other arm over his eyes to allow them to adjust. It had been awhile since he had been outside of the castle.

They floated straight over the newly renovated bridge and entered the park. It was green as always, the giant flowers were blooming at their best, the wind was calm, and the sun was shining evenly. It was practically the perfect weather for someone who had almost recovered from sickness.

Bedsmith led him through the park and towards the new Zeekeeper fountain that was installed almost two months ago. They stopped at a bed of flowers.

The bed maker let go of Dreambert's hand and put both hands together.

"Doesn't everything look amazing!" he said.

"Err…yes, it does." he was being polite as a prince should be, but he was also trying to make sure he had a clear escape route incase Bedsmith started acting-up again.

Bedsmith picked a red and yellow flower, "This one looks like you." He gave it to the prince.

"Thank you." Dreambert gave him a small smile and accepted the flower. He twirled it under his face.

A group of Beanish tourists came around the corner and saw the prince, they quickly made their way over to him.

"Are you the prince? Dreambert?" one of them asked him.

He knew what they were going to ask next "Yes, I am." he said as maturely as he could.

"Wow!' they awed, all excited now. "Can we take our picture with you?"

"Of course."

The green tourists gathered around him while one stayed back to take the picture.

Bedsmith watched Dreambert and the small tourists get into position, a small smile slid onto his face. It was good to see him to kindly engage with the tourists.

"Say 'Pi'illo Island'!"

"Pi'illo Island!" Dreambert chanted along with the tourists.

A flash erupted and his eyes were blinded then as the group slid away. He rubbed at his eyes, an old habit of his. He didn't notice Bedsmith sneak up next to him.

Prince Dreambert finished rubbing his eyes, it would take him awhile to get used to the bright light.

Bedsmith put his arms around the prince's chest, "I'll just take my chance to nap on you."

Dreambert flinched and felt his face flush, he pulled out of the bed maker's arms and quickly floated back to his castle.

Bedsmith wanted to chase him down as always, but he just couldn't bring himself to his usual routine.

His smile disappeared, a pitch-black emptiness replaced the place in his chest where his heart used to be.

Bedsmith bowed his head, "What am I doing wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah, that's the next chapter.<strong>

**I actually have to head-cannons for Pi'illos. The first one is that they are plain and squishy but are very cute, while the other one is that they have fangs and two different shades for eye color, the monarchy have an inherited power to control dreams and to have purple shades for eye color.**

**Anyway, coming up, Bedsmith tries to learn how to get Dreambert to like him by taking advice from another Pi'illo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to be honest, this isn't my first time writing something mario themed, but that's not a bad thing.**

**Anyway! Chapter 3 everyone!**

* * *

><p>Dreambert was currently back in his bedroom, reading a physiological book.<p>

He was also trying to forget his last minute with Bedsmith, he was actually having a pleasant time until the bed maker's habit came kicking in.

Dreambert shuddered at the memory, it wasn't as bad as the other times Bedsmith had caught him. However, it was quite odd about the fact that he hadn't been chased after.

He sighed and closed the book with a snap, it had been a long day, hopefully he would be fully recovered tomorrow.

The prince pulled down his hood, letting his golden hair fly everywhere. He floated over to his nightstand and picked up his red hair brush, Dreambert untangled the knots and pulled it back.

The Pi'illo Prince then got-out a fresh pair of some of his new pajamas.

Apparently, his nightgowns hadn't survived while he had been petrified and so he had to buy a whole new batch of night clothes. Unfortunately, they didn't sell nightgowns anymore on the island and so he had to buy today's modern pajamas for his size. He actually liked how soft and comfortable they were compared to the old nightgowns, he had made the right choice in his opinion.

After so, he went over to the fountain to brush his teeth and to wash his face before he went straight to bed.

Dreambert got into a comfortable position in bed and fell right asleep.

Meanwhile, a disruptive Bedsmith was marching down the halls looking for Dreambert. He was fuming at the fact that he still couldn't find his away around the place after nightfall.

Suddenly, a pink and blue pi'illo came around the corner carrying some cardboard boxes. They spotted Bedsmith and squealed at the sight of him.

"Mr. Bedsmith!" the blue pi'illo yelped.

The bed maker was snapped out of his thoughts as he stared at the two.

"Good evening," he greeted them calmly.

The two pi'illos sighed and put their boxes down, apparently he wasn't after their prince.

"What brings you to Pi'illo Castle tonight?" asked the pink one.

Bedsmith sighed, "Not much, I just want to make sure that Prince Dreambert is feeling alright." He held out a red and yellow flower that he had picked for Dreambert earlier but then had accidentally dropped it., "He dropped this."

The two stared down at the flower, a few of the petals were missing but it still looked like it was in good condition, as if someone had protected it from harm.

They looked back up at the bed maker to find a sad expression on his face.

"I'm afraid that he just went off to bed for the night." the pink pi'illo informed him.

"Drats," he put the flower away.

"I'll guess Bedsmith will be going home now," he turned around and started to float down the hall, slowly.

The two pi'illos looked at each other and nodded determinedly, they knew what to do.

"Wait!" said the blue pi'illo.

Bedsmith stopped.

"We can tell you how to win the prince's heart!" the pink one said.

Bedsmith quickly zoomed back to them, "You can?!"

"Uh huh!" they both nodded in synch.

"Then teach Bedsmith please!"

"Alright!" they smiled.

"First," began the pink pi'illo, "you have to stop chasing him for a nap! It creeps him out!"

"Uh huh." Bedsmith nodded.

"Second," the blue pi'illo spoke, "try being gentle with him, he's going to always be exhausted from his role as the prince!"

"Okay."

"Third," the pink pi'illo said, "show him your interests, he'll then show you his in return!"

"Alright."

"Fourth," said the blue pi'illo, "be nice an polite to him, he'll be kind to you in return and will loosen up around you."

"Gotch'ya"

"And finally," the pink pi'illo started, "give him space, he doesn't need anyone on his back twenty four-seven."

"Yeah!"

Bedsmith was feeling much better now, so better that he felt like he could make twelve beds nonstop.

He then remembered the flower that he had been holding and brought it out, "Could you two do Bedsmith a favor please?"

"Of course," they both nodded in synch again, it was starting to get creepy.

"Could you two put this by Prince Dreambert's bedside please? I'll put the cardboard boxes where they need to go."

"Okay!" they smiled and took the precious flower gently away.

"These boxes need to be put out near the renovation sight," the pink pi'illo said, "you'll see a large pile of other cardboard boxes like these."

"Okay!" Bedsmith began to stack the boxes on top of one another before lifting them up with both arms. He didn't look it, but he was very masculine, all that muscle came from making beds.

The bed maker zoomed down the hall and towards the renovation site.

Meanwhile, the two pi'illos giggled and went back the way they came until they came to a split in the halls. They went into the hall on the left where the kitchen was and filled an empty vase with water till it was half-full. The blue pi'illo put the flower in gently before the two of them went back to the split in the halls and went down the hall on the right, towards the prince's room.

They quietly floated around the sleeping Dreambert, who was faraway in dreamland, and placed the vase down on his bedside table.

The two smiled down on their sleeping prince and left quietly before giggling again, pleasantly this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully everyone's been enjoying this so far!<strong>

**Man! I've been on a role!**

**I'll probably get another one done tomorrow if I can!**

**Anyway, next time, Bedsmith takes Dreambert back to Sumnom Woods, or should we say, back to his house. Eventually it will just be more fluff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll warn you, this chapter is longer than the other ones, but I don't care.**

* * *

><p>The fresh morning air drifted into the ancient castle, the sky was a pale blue with a faint tinge of pink and the clouds were as white and puffy as cotton.<p>

From within the prince's private bedroom, the fountain within it sprayed fresh morning water that made everything feel calm.

Dreambert slowly opened his eyes, drowsily, he looked from over the covers at the right side of his room. He then suddenly knew that it was quite early in the morning, earlier than he would usually wake up.

The prince sat up in bed and brought up his left hand to rub his eyes. He stopped rubbing and shivered, Dreambert never knew it would be this cold in the morning.

He exited his bed and yawned before floating over to his nightstand to brush his hair. After so, he took his time changing, no rush. He was free to take his time.

Dreambert put his hood over his head and made sure that all of his hair was tucked away. He looked in the mirror, his reflection him none other than the kind Prince of the Pi'illo Kingdom.

The prince smiled at his reflection before heading back towards his bed. His eyes were drawn towards the nightstand, where there laid the vase with the red and yellow flower in it.

He floated over towards the nightstand quickly and picked up the vase delicately, Dreambert knew this flower.

"Bedsmith…" he whispered.

Dreambert stared at it for a few more moments before he put the vase back down on top of his nightstand and exited his room.

Now there was not much to do at this time in the morning, there were probably tourists running about trying to get ready for the early mourning tours, or some pink and blue pi'illos getting things ready for the day inside of the castle.

Whatever Dreambert was going to do, he wasn't going to leave the castle, Eldream wouldn't be very happy to see him leave without knowing if he was feeling any better.

He couldn't go far within the castle, not many beings would know where he would be.

However, in the end, he decided to get an early breakfast.

Dreambert floated down to the entrance hall to find a few pi'illos and tourists awake. Some of the pi'illos were getting started on today's chores or were just helping the tourists where they needed to be, while the tourists were yawning and groaning, fumbling about, wondering where the free food was.

A pink pi'illo noticed Dreambert and came over to him, "Good morning Prince! We never expected you to be awake this early!"

He smiled, "Good morning, I'm just about off to get some breakfast."

She smiled back, "Alright then, your highness! I'll make sure to inform the staff!"

The pink pi'illo floated away and exited the entrance hall, Dreambert then made his way towards the dining hall.

"OH PRINCE!"

He flinched, it was him again!

Dreambert quickly turned around to find, in his surprise, that Bedsmith was actually floating at a slow and cheerful pace towards him.

"Good morning!" Bedsmith greeted him.

"Good morning, Bedsmith." Dreambert answered back, his mind was now trying to find an excuse to exit this scenario.

"It's a surprise to find you up this early!" he smiled.

"Yes, it is."

Bedsmith started to stare at him, Dreambert started to feel uncomfortable.

"I was wondering," the bed maker began, "would you like to have breakfast at Bedsmith's?"

Dreambert's uneasiness dropped, this was quite unusual for Bedsmith.

"Would you please come?" he held his hand, gently. "Bedsmith has sweet strawberries, and pancakes, and many other delicious breakfast items."

He sounded kind, and caring, as if this would mean a lot to him.

Dreambert grew a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks, "Alright, I'll come eat at your house, Bedsmith."

"Splendid!" he cheered and gently pulled Dreambert along with him.

The prince was surprised to see that Bedsmith had a dramatic change in character, it made him feel as if Bedsmith had turned a new leaf.

They floated out of the castle and over the bridge but took a left on towards Sumnom Woods. The two carefully avoided monsters as they entered the dark forest.

Finally, they made it to Bedsmith's house, where smoke was drifting lazily from the chimney.

The bed maker led Dreambert inside and towards the dining room table.

"Please wait here until Bedsmith comes back with breakfast!" he said.

The prince sat down at the table, oddly, it was a table for two.

Bedsmith disappeared behind a corner in order to get their breakfast.

That left Dreambert to wait a few minutes. He sat in his chair like a proper guest, legs together and under his chair with his back straight and hands in his lap.

Dreambert looked around the room, it had been two months since he had last been here, to make the Zeekeeper Bed. He hadn't gotten much of a chance to look around, even during his time of being petrified.

Bedsmith's house was actually quite neat and organized, Dreambert remembered around the time before Antasma had shown up that Bedsmith had said everything was in a 'groovy' fashion.

Dreambert still hadn't made sense of the word that the bed maker had used, maybe he should ask the Mario Bros, or Starlow, next time they came around.

Not before long, Bedsmith came back into the room, carrying a large plate with breakfast for two.

"Here we are!" he started placing plates on the table and dividing up the breakfast dish.

They each got a stack of pancakes and a cup of strawberries on the side, Bedsmith had even gone through the trouble to put chocolate syrup on the side.

"Dig in!" his host invited, he had even started to pour some of the chocolate onto his pancakes.

Dreambert picked up the maple syrup and poured that onto his pancakes, he was quite unsure of the chocolate. He'd probably save it for last.

On the other end of the table, however, Bedsmith was stuffing his face. He ate about nearly half of his breakfast when he peeked over at Dreambert's side of the table.

The prince was currently cutting his pancakes neatly with his fork and knife, taking even bites. He had eaten a few strawberries and had left the stems off on the side of his plate, his chocolate however was untouched.

But all-in-all, Dreambert had a pleasant smile on his face.

Bedsmith swallowed before he spoke, "How's your breakfast?"

Dreambert looked surprised, "It tastes very good, thank you for inviting me over."

Bedsmith smiled, "You're welcome."

They then went back to eating. By the time when they were done, Dreambert still hadn't eaten his chocolate.

"Why haven't you eaten your chocolate?" Bed smith asked.

"I'm not sure," Dreambert stared at his portion, "I have a bad feeling that I can't remember something about chocolate."

"Nonsense!" the bed maker laughed. "Nothing bad ever comes out of chocolate!"

"Heh," the prince gave a small chuckle, "I guess so."

He then took his spoon and ate some of the sweet syrup.

His eyes widened, it was good, Actually beyond good, as if he had taken a tiny slice of the Overthere and had put it into his mouth.

"Is it good?" Bedsmith asked.

Dreambert nodded, his eyes sparkling and spoon still in his mouth. He looked rather cute in Bedsmith's opinion.

He then took a few more spoonfuls, then a few more, then a few more, then until the last of the chocolate.

His eyes then stopped sparkling, a worried expression came upon his face. He looked back up at Bedsmith, slowly.

"Bedsmith…" he began in a scared tone, "…I think I remembered why I'm not supposed to have chocolate."

Bedsmith's smile dropped, the pieces clicked inside of his mind. Dreambert was one of those types of people that shouldn't have sugar.

The pi'illo prince in front of him had started to rock violently in his chair. It had begun.

Bedsmith quickly got out of his chair and floated over to Dreambert, trying to stay calm.

"H-Hey! It's okay! Bedsmith's here!"

Dreambert then lost control of his levitation and started to zip around the room.

"Prince Dreambert!" dear Grambi, he was starting to sound like a worried mother. "Stop that this instant!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-c-c-c-a-a-n-n-t-t-h-h-h-e-e-l-l-p-p-i-i-t-t." it was no use, the guy couldn't function correctly.

Bedsmith was just about to give up and get Eldream until a genius idea struck his mind. He then tried to calculate where the prince was going to be in a few seconds and launched himself. The bed maker ran into Dreambert and grabbed him around the chest to make sure that his arms could put him in a tight hold.

Dreambert actually kicked and screamed, still hyped up on chocolate. Bedsmith lowered himself to sit on the floor so that way he could hold him better.

"C'mon Prince, calm down please." he worried about what would Eldream do to him if he found the prince like this.

Suddenly, Dreambert stopped thrashing and instead started sobbing.

Bedsmith was surprised, he accidentally lightened his hold. He held Dreambert, carefully.

"I can't do it!" he wailed. "I can't lead this island by myself! I'm not ready yet!"

Bedsmith was confused, "Prince, what are you saying?"

"I'm all alone." he said a little bit quieter.

The bed maker turned him around to face him, Dreambert looked like a sad mess of tears.

"Hey, hey, calm down." he tried to shoosh him, if only he hadn't fed him that chocolate.

Dreambert snuggled into Bedsmith, his cries turning into small sniffles.

"It'll be okay." Bedsmith rubbed his back. "It'll be okay."

The prince feel asleep soon after and Bedsmith took him back to the castle for some proper care.

* * *

><p><strong>And that about wraps this long chapter up, it's for the best that I get some shut-eye. <strong>

**I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapter, however the process the writing the next few chapters will probably be slowed down now due to school.**

**So please keep me motivated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I guess this one's another long one, and I guess there will probably be at least ten chapters.**

* * *

><p>In fact, when Eldream came to talk to Bedsmith, the elderly pi'illo had smacked him upside the head. Bedsmith deeply apologized and said that he wouldn't do it again, Eldream huffed and said that he'd better not.<p>

And so, that's how Dreambert had to stay in bed all day, on the day he had fully recovered.

Bedsmith was worried, so far he wasn't making a good impression on him, if he kept it up then Dreambert would never end up liking him.

He went back home to clean up this morning's mess.

Meanwhile, in the prince's private bedroom, Dreambert was being taken care of by a few of the pi'illos.

"Is it Christmas?" he asked groggily.

"No, prince." a pink pi'illo tried to get him to wake up a little bit more so that way he could drink some juice.

"But it's Christmas." he was handed his juice and sipped it through the straw.

"Straw's are amazing," he murmured.

"That's right prince." a blue one urged him, thankful that Dreambert was starting to become aware of the date.

Dreambert finished drinking his beverage and the cup was taken was taken away from him. He started to go back to sleep.

The pi'illos watching over him nodded to each other, it was best to let him sleep for now.

They quietly left the room to let him sleep, the group then went back upstairs to report to Eldream.

"He's sleeping now, sir." a blue pi'illo said.

"We got him to drink his juice." another pink pi'illo said.

"Good work," the elderly pi'illo sighed. "Hopefully he'll be feeling better by dinner time."

"Okay!" they said in synch before dispersing.

Eldream turned around to look outside from the giant castle window, he sighed again.

"I hope Bedsmith will be more careful from now on," he said to himself. "I wish for Dreambert to be okay."

An hour later, after lunch time, Prince Dreambert woke up again.

He sat up but then a throbbing pain on the right side of his head made him clutch his head.

Memories flooded his head, a mix of memories from before he was petrified and from when he was with the Mario Bros, mostly bad ones.

He slipped out of bed, voices of despair and wrath echoed from within his head.

"Must…stop…Antasma…" he huffed. Dreambert exited his room.

The halls were empty from within Pi'illo Castle, no surprise since the weather was feeling fine again today. Many of the tourists were out doing tourist-y things or the pi'illos were either getting used to the modern world or were helping with renovations.

Dreambert was floating weekly down the halls, his vision blurred and his head spinning. A great spasm of pain then overtook his head so badly that he had to curl in on himself. He dropped onto the floor, thankfully there was a carpet to soften his fall.

A groan escaped his lips, it was almost too much.

The pain ebbed away a bit and Dreambert was able to float again. He charged back ahead, a pained scowl painted upon his face.

"ANTASMA!" he screamed, the prince was now charging blindly ahead.

Dreambert's hood flew down and his mess of golden hair flew everywhere.

Meanwhile, Bedsmith had been called back to the castle to help with renovations. He had just finished moving a few boxes over towards the east wing. The bed maker was moving about the north wing of the halls going back towards the renovation site.

However, when he rounded a corner, he didn't expect to see an infuriated Prince Dreambert zipping down the hall.

"Prince Dreambert?" he stopped and starred at him, trying to fit things together.

"I'LL RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT!" he was charging straight at him.

Bedsmith flinched, Dreambert wasn't acting like his usual self, neither looked like it.

He floated back a few paced before he froze in fear.

Dreambert slammed into him, they both fell to the floor, the prince pinned Bedsmith to the ground.

He was breathing hard, staring madly into Bedsmith's eyes. The bed maker looked into those eyes and saw that they were clouded, as if he was seeing something other than reality.

Bedsmith was very scared, he was seeing the side of Dreambert that was made up of pure hatred.

"I'll…," he started, "I'll kill yo…"

He fainted on top of Bedsmith.

Bedsmith brought-out one of his arms and checked Dreambert's forehead, it was warm.

He adjusted Dreambert so that way he could move his arms.

"Prince Dreambert?" he asked quietly.

No response.

Bedsmith huffed, great, just great, now Eldream was going to that that this was all his fault.

Then, to his surprise, Dreambert twitched and groaned. The prince lifted his head.

"Huh?" his eyes were only half opened. "Bedsmith?"

"Yes, it is Bedsmith." the bed maker chose his words carefully.

Dreambert looked around, "How did I get here?"

He then noticed that he was on top of Bedsmith, he was now wide awake, "How?"

Dreambert quickly floated five feet away from him and breathed uneasily.

"Now calm down." Bedsmith floated back up and put his hands in a calming gesture.

Dreambert's heart was racing, his breathing becoming faster.

"Bedsmith was just helping around with renovations."

His face was starting to flush.

"Then Bedsmith was returning to the renovation site until Bedsmith saw Prince Dreambert charging towards him."

His shoulders got tense.

"Prince Dreambert knocked Bedsmith down and Prince Dreambert fainted."

He couldn't take it anymore, Dreambert zoomed-off back towards his room. Going around a crowd of returning tourists and back into the west wing of the castle.

He quickly dived into his bed holding one of his pillows close to his face.

Why was he getting a weird feeling around Bedsmith? Was it a symptom for another illness? Dreambert was getting tired of staying in bed.

He rolled onto his back, pillow still pressed onto his face. Dreambert had never really questioned Bedsmith's intentions, that weird behavior that the bed maker had started quite a long time ago, back just before Dreambert gained control of the island.

The chasing had started just a month after his gain of power, Bedsmith won nearly every round. That was, until, Dreambert got smart and had constructed plans from within his mind on how to avoid him or how to escape from him. Avoiding only worked about eleven percent of the time but escaping worked at an efficient rate of eighty-nine percent.

And so the game of cat and mouse was played, with Dreambert being the mouse and Bedsmith acting as the cat.

Dreambert just thought that the whole idea of Bedsmith's likeness to him was just an odd, creepy thing for a pi'illo to have. Nothing more, nothing less.

He pulled the pillow down and hugged it, now that he thought about it, right before the petrifaction, Bedsmith had shown signs of worry for Dreambert, since he was going to be the first to sleep for many years to come. However, many of Dreambert's memories during the petrifaction were blurry and he wasn't very sure about a lot of things that happened around the great battle with Antasma.

Dreambert sighed, his heart was still beating heavily. Maybe this was a new feeling for him, a feeling he had nearly forgotten about. This feeling could be something that he would never expect to feel for Bedsmith.

But why Bedsmith of all pi'illos and other magical and non-magical beings?! Clearly it couldn't be the right choice? A feelings so powerful, so fierce, that you were bound to it by no rules?

Love?

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUN<strong>

**And so the plot begins.**

**Anyway, listen up! Because I got a lot of things to say- err, type.**

**First off, I think I'm having trouble deciding an ending, so I'm open for ideas.**

**Second, like my message on the top, the story will be at least ten chapters.**

**Third, this will be the last time Dreambert gets sick/hurt/injured/traumatized. I'm serious. It's just too much.**

**Fourth, Starlow is going to come in later, or maybe the villain cast of Super Paper Mario (except Dimentio, because he's, well, uh, dead).**

**Fifth, I want to hear everyone's ideas about what should go into the story! This little thing has gotten so popular lately!**

**Sixth, I'm hoping to post one chapter a day, hopefully school won't slow me down.**

**Seventh, I have a few head cannon ideas about Dreambert's parents swirling around in my head, you'll get to read about it later in the story.**

**Finally eighth, I hope everyone likes what they read and I hope I don't have to keep posting these chapters at one in the morning (except tonight because it is midnight right now). Seriously, I got got to stop doing this. In the dark. While everyone is sleeping. Even, last night, there was a ladybug flying around in my room and I spent a good ten minutes trying for it to crawl onto my pink feather and to get it to slide under my door.**

**Anyway, that's enough for tonight.**

**Zai jian!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one's different. Thanks for the advice Madz!**

* * *

><p>"Hurry this way Prince!"<p>

"We're going to miss the Blimp!"

"C'mon! We're going to miss our special guest!"

"I'm coming!"

Prince Dreambert floated quickly behind a band of pi'illos. Today was no ordinary day.

It had been a full week now, everything had gone back to normal. Apparently, Bedsmith hadn't been heard of for some time now.

However, this morning Dreambert had received a letter from first class. Even more surprisingly, the letter had been sent from Princess Peach, Mario, and Luigi. Dreambert had opened the letter to discover that Starlow was coming back to Pi'illo Island with a few of the trio's friends. Apparently they would be coming early in the morning.

The mail koopa had been late.

They zoomed into the Blimp Port and passed a group tourists who were loading onto a blimp.

"I hope that they haven't arrived yet." a pink pi'illo fretted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we got the message in time." a blue one reassured her.

"We're here!" another blue pi'illo said.

They suddenly came to a halt at the main port, where their special visitors were to be arriving shortly.

Dreambert looked around, it looked liked there wouldn't be too much of a crowd here today.

"Here they come!" a pink pi'illo pointed at the sky.

The group looked up to see the private blimp coming in for a landing a few ten yards away.

It dropped itself carefully in front of them and a ramp slid out from the interior.

A familiar floating yellow shape with a brown suitcase in it's mouth flew down the ramp.

It dropped the suitcase, "Hello Yellow!"

Dreambert laughed, "It's nice to see you too, Starlow."

Starlow quickly approached the group of pi'illos, "Yes, it does feel nice to be back here on Pi'illo Island!"

The prince laughed again, "I see, and what business brings you here?"

"Well, you see," she began, "I was requested by the princess to escort a few of their old friends around the island."

Starlow turned back to the blimp, "You guys can come out now!"

And as if on que, three more special guests appeared. One was obviously a young adult that was an emerald shade of green and had a cube-like image. Another was huge and very manly, he even didn't have much hair on the top of his head. The last one was blue and had glasses, looking a bit business-like.

"This island looks so gorgeous!" squealed the green one.

"Ey lassie! Ye need to calm down! We've only just landed!" the manly one looked down, worriedly at her.

"He's right Mimi," sighed the one with glasses.

Starlow turned back to Dreambert, "I would like you to meet Mimi, O'Chunks, and Natasia."

The three's attention was now turned towards Dreambert.

"It's so nice to be here!" the green girl, Mimi, smiled.

"Ey! The air feels so fresh and relaxin'!" the bald man, O'Chunks, agreed.

"I feel like I could relax here." the blue women, Natasia, nodded.

Dreambert floated forward, "Welcome, I am Prince Dreambert, the ruler of Pi'illo Island."

He let the sentence sink in for a few moments before continuing. "I hope you enjoy your stay as the island's special guests for the while, since this island has many great attractions for you to visit and enjoy. But please, relax and take in the breath taking sights my people have to show you."

Mimi squealed and clapped the end of her arms together. "Well, gee golly! It's so nice to see a real live prince! I've never been treated for real like this before!"

Dreambert chuckled a bit, "Well it's nice to meet you too, Mimi."

Natasia raised her hand, "Question. Are the beaches here clean?"

The prince nodded, "Of course, we make sure that everything here is clean and safe."

"But I got eh question too!" O'Chunks sputtered. "Are there any places that we can't go to?"

"Well," he began, "you can't climb all the way to the top of our mountain, and you can't go into Sumnom Woods."

He finished answering a few more rounds of questions.

"Now, if you don't have any more questions, my friends here would like to give you the tour."

The three nodded to each other and turned to Dreambert's group of pi'illos.

"Hi!" they cheered. "Welcome to Pi'illo Island!"

The group went away and left Dreambert and Starlow.

"I have to get back to the castle." he spoke up. "There are some more renovations I need to supervise."

"Then let me come with you!" Starlow turned to him.

Dreambert was surprised, "Okay."

Starlow picked up her bag again and the two went back in the castle's direction.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Eldream was having a serious talk with a few pi'illos.

"You see this," he pointed at some blue prints that were lying on the big meeting table, "these plans need to be exactly perfect. We're going to need them finished by the end of the month."

"Yes sir!" the small mass of pi'illos chanted before taking the blueprints and speeding off towards the west wing of the castle.

Eldream sighed and sat down in a cushiony chair. He was tired from today, all he wanted to do now was cuddle with his special dream friend.

"Eldream?" a familiar voice sounded outside of the room.

He sighed, looks like the day wasn't over yet. "Come in Bedsmith."

Bedsmith floated in, his hands clenched together.

"Bedsmith has a question."

"Yes?"

"A very serious question."

"Go on."

"Very serious."

The elderly pi'illo eyed at him darkly, "I'm not going to sit here all day."

Bedsmith looked down at the floor, "Does Prince Dreambert like me?"

Eldream's dark look disappeared, instead it was replaced by a genuine look of surprise.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," the bed maker rubbed his hands together, "Bedsmith's been currently getting Prince Dreambert into nothing but trouble lately, it hasn't been very good on his health at all. He even runs away from me whenever Bedsmith's around him now."

Eldream pinched his eyebrows together, "Bedsmith. He's always ran away from you whenever you got too close to him."

"But that's besides the point!"

Eldream sighed, "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Bedsmith wants advice!" his head snapped back up. "Bedsmith wants to be great friends with Prince Dreambert!"

Eldream's face softened, "Alright, I understand."

The bed maker breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled, embarrassed.

Eldream floated over to Bedsmith, "Just talk to him."

He had said it so simply, yet it felt like a slap to the face, "How?"

"Just go up, calmly, to Prince Dreambert, and go talk to him."

"That's it?"

The elderly pi'illo nodded, "That's it."

Bedsmith looked back down at the ground, "Oh, okay." He then floated towards the door and turned to look back at him, "Thank you! Eldream!"

Eldream smiled, "You're welcome."

It was by the time Bedsmith was at the end of the hall, that Eldream had just sat back down on his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks, the chapter of the day.<strong>

**Thankfully school has been canceled tomorrow so that means I can write a better chapter then.**

**Anyway, it's cold, I'm sleepy, and I'm going to bed.**

**G'night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Look at that! I posted it earlier than usual! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Bedsmith floated towards Dreambert's room with his spirits raised.<p>

A recognizable-able voice made him stop in his tracks.

"And then, we went through his guts trying to find that same caterpillar. When we finally caught-up with it, it turned out to be some sort of diva!"

"That's surprising."

It was Starlow, talking with Dreambert.

A burning sensation started growing in his chest.

"And so, we beat it, and she gave us the Star Cure that we needed. Then, Bowser decided to go back to his castle because, it turned out, he had the next one."

"That must have sounded very unlikely."

"Yeah! He was keeping it in a huge safe in his treasure, and he even forgot about the fact that he had stolen it from someone!"

"Hm."

"But before he got to his safe, he found out that Fawful had built a railway under his castle. Bowser got really mad and had a giant battle with it."

"I can actually see that."

"But when he finally got to the safe, he forgot the combination! So we had to go up into his brain and find the memory, but we had to fight two copies of Mario and Luigi first. Then when Bowser finally opened his safe, his minions from before pushed him inside and locked him up! It turned out, they had been working with Fawful this whole time!"

"I can also see that."

"Yeah! Bowser and his minions are so predictable!"

Bedsmith decided to announce his presence.

"Hello Prince." he floated in trying to act normal.

Starlow and Dreambert were sitting on top of his bed chatting like old friends.

"Hello Bedsmith!" Starlow greeted him.

Dreambert nodded, "Hello. Starlow came onto the island today in order to bring a few of Princess peach's friends over."

Bedsmith came closer to them, "What were you two talking about?"

Dreambert turned to Starlow, "Starlow was-,"

"I was telling him about them time Mario and Luigi saved the Mushroom Kingdom from a crazy guy called Fawful." she interrupted him.

Bedsmith flared up on the inside, how dare she interrupt Prince Dreambert!

"That sounds quite interesting." he kept his composure.

"It was quite a good story." Dreambert agreed.

"It was practically one of the only two good stories that I know." said the star sprite.

An awkward silence fell over the three for a few good moments.

Starlow then broke that said silence, "Oh! I just remembered! I got to go check on everyone at Driftwood Shore!"

She quickly exited the room, "Goodbye Dreambert! Goodbye Bedsmith!"

Bedsmith turned back to Dreambert, the prince sighed.

"Sorry that I forgot to tell you that Starlow would be coming in for a visit." he began. "The mail koopa came in late this mourning and we had to leave as soon as possible to greet her at the port."

"It's fine."

"Do you need anything?"

Bedsmith relaxed a little, "Actually, yes, Bedsmith would like to talk with you."

"Alright," Dreambert waited.

"Can Bedsmith sit down?"

"Sure," Prince Dreambert made some space on the bed for Bedsmith to sit.

The bed maker sat down and patted the sheets, "Prince Dreambert, you might not remember this, but Bedsmith was the one who made this bed."

"Yes, I remember," Dreambert nodded. "You gave it to me as a coronation gift."

"Yes, Bedsmith made it out of some of the finest materials from here on Pi'illo Island."

Dreambert nodded, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Right," Bedsmith got back on topic. "I've just been wanting to say sorry to you for awhile."

"No, no, It's fine." Dreambert reassured him. "You don't need to worry, I've been feeling better and everything is back to normal."

He lied, his tiny little heart had been hammering in his chest whenever something of Bedsmith came back to haunt him. In fact, it was hammering more than ever in his chest ever since Bedsmith had floated into the room.

"Thanks." the bed maker sighed. "Bedsmith also wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Go ahead." the prince nodded again.

"Bedsmith have been wanting to ask you this for awhile, but, what do you think of Bedsmith?"

Dreambert wasn't expecting that. "Well, I kind-of have mixed feelings and I don't really want to offend you in any way."

"No, it's fine."

"Well, alright." he prepared to give this pi'illo the honest truth. "I sometimes think about you as a creep. You're always chasing me around, wanting to nap on me. You are always making trouble, never truly cleaning up your messes. Sometimes you even do things that turn the whole island upside down. So, Bedsmith, I think that you are an irresponsible, self-indulgent, creep."

Dreambert's words hurt Bedsmith, every single one of them felt like an arrow shot by a crossbow. It made him want to curl in on himself.

"However," the prince still wasn't finished, "those are just your minor qualities.

"You are also a very fun person. You tend to put a smile on everyone's face. Your kindness has no bounds, you accept every request for help.

Bedsmith, you're one of the kindest people that I know of."

That was the ticket, it made his heart sore.

Bedsmith blushed a light shade of pink, "Prince Dreambert, you really think so?"

"Of course," Dreambert turned to look at him and smiled. "You, Bedsmith, are one of the greatest pi'illos whom have ever existed."

Suddenly, Bedsmith squealed and gave him a warm hug. "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

The prince's heart started hammering harder than ever before, his face became a crimson mess. "Okay! Okay! Message received!"

Bedsmith then remembered the advice he was given from the pink pi'illo and quickly let go of Dreambert. He saw, to his surprise, that Dreambert's face had a very embarrassed look to it.

"Sorry," he finally said. "Bedsmith didn't realize."

"It's alright," Dreambert breathed deeply. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Oh no!" now Bedsmith was blushing. "Bedsmith has to go back home to fulfill an order for a bed!"

That was a lie.

Bedsmith got up from the bed and floated out of Dreambert's room. He put his hands up to his face, today had been a very nice day for him.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it, thanks to school being canceled, I was able to get this one in early this time!<strong>

**Anyway, I'll tell you guys how I got started into this whole fanfic. It started when one of my friends at lunch had started writing a K-Pop fanfic and we would all wait patiently every lunch for her to upload the newest chapter and read it aloud. So then, we all started to talk about how to write a fanfic. I of course gave the advice not to describe a character as "gay" because it would automatically make the story look terrible. Then I said, "You know, I feel like writing for a pairing that is cannon, but is so new that no one ever knows about it." They asked my what world the fanfic was going to be in and I told them it was going to be Mario, they agreed that I could do it. The plot was swirling around in my head for a few weeks with a few more to add, then I saw some one-shots being uploaded onto the sight and decided to read them for inspiration as well. It took a few more days but bam! I finally got into making chapter one. Although, I was very nervous before I had started writing, it took me about twenty four hours just to gain the courage.**

**But yeah, I showed my friends this fic on my phone and one of them asked me how many chapters I had, five I replied. They said wow. My fic has around the same number of chapters as my friend's K-Pop thing and that is almost a month old. The same friend who asked me about how many chapters I had is going to make a Free! fanfic soon, she's still deciding on the pairing.**

**Back to topic, I've been reading everyone's reviews and I'm amazing that I am receiving so many. I thank you all for your advice and writing tips, I'm very terrible at writing. Also, I can't remember every location's name from the Mario games, there are just so many confusing names that I always mix-up with either Super Star Saga, Bowser's Inside Story, or Super Mario RPG. I have to always go to Super Mario Wiki in order to read the Dream Team tag and make sure I get all the names right.**

**But yeah, I think I've rambled long enough.**

**I am secretly hoping school is also canceled tomorrow, but I still got to do my homework.**

**Alright, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This starts the whole part of the story where Dreambert and Bedsmith start to become friends.**

* * *

><p>After a few more days, it was time for Starlow and her friends to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom.<p>

"Well, it's been nice, K." Natasia gave a soft smile.

"Aye! It was good meetin' ya Prince!" O'Chunks shook Dreambert's hand, aware of his tiny figure.

It was Mimi's turn, she came up to Dreambert and also shook his hand, "It has been a pleasure, your highness."

She then handed him a slip of paper with her other stick arm, "Feel free to meet up with me anytime! I'm just a flip away!"

Mimi drew back with a giggle, Dreambert looked at the sheet of paper to discover that it had a line of numbers and dashes on it. He'd ask Broque about this code later.

Starlow floated over to him, "Well, it's been fun. I was so happy to see everyone again!"

"It was nice seeing you too Starlow." he gave her a genuine smile.

"I hope I can see you again soon! Just, not for a while, I'm going to need to pinch my coins for some time."

"Dreamy," he complimented.

"Heh." she chuckled and picked up her suitcase.

"Goodbye!" he waved at the group as they climbed aboard the blimp.

"Goodbye!" they waved back at him.

"Goodbye!" the group of pi'illos waved in unison.

The group continued to wave until the blimp was out of sight.

"Let's head back to the castle." Dreambert announced.

They then strolled back to Pi'illo Castle, the group of pink and blue pi'illos chatted along the way. Talking about what they were going to do today.

"What are you going to do today Prince?" one of them, a pink one, turned around to ask Dreambert.

He was taken aback, he hadn't really planned out the day.

"I'm not sure," he was now the center of attention from within the group. "I'm probably just going to oversee the new renovations from within the castle."

The tiny pi'illos looked at each other and then back at Dreambert, all of them had a serious face on.

"No way Prince!" a blue one spoke up. "You should have the day off!"

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

Dreambert looked at them all uneasily, "Are you sure? I'm not sure about it myself."

"No Prince!" a pink pi'illo spoke up. "Don't think, do!"

"Yeah! Live a little bit!"

"Go and relax!"

"You won't stay young forever!"

He looked at them all one more time before he succumbed to the pressure. "Alright! Alright, I'll take a day off today."

"YAY!" the tiny group cheered, happy faces replaced previous serious ones.

"Goodbye Prince!" they waved at him before zooming back towards the castle or in other directions.

When they were out of sight, he released a breath and put his knuckles on his hips with a nice smile. He loved his people, it was also rewarding when they loved him back.

Dreambert decided to float more slowly, he thought about where he should go for the day. Mount Pajamaja? Too much of a work out. Dozing Sands? Everyone except the workers get lost in that maze. Wakeport? Too crowded, not to mention the Pi'illoper.

As he made it to the Castle Courtyard, however, he decided to go along with Driftwood Shore. He made a right and went straight through Mushrise Park and past Wakeport.

Dreambert arrived at the beach and looked at it in awe. How long had it been? Two months? Quite awhile since his adventure with the Mario Bros.  
>He quickly floated away from the crowds of tourists and into the more secluded part of the beach. Dreambert actually liked this part of Driftwood Shore, even if it was inhabited by monsters.<p>

However, he wasn't really in the mood to explore today. Instead, the prince floated to the nearest Dreampoint and fell asleep on top of it. Thankfully a palm tree shaded the area.

As he fell into the usual deep sleep, a portal to the dream world opened above him.

Meanwhile, today was supposed to make things better between Bedsmith and Dreambert. Bedsmith had followed all the advice he had been given, had spent actual quality time with him, and had gotten to get to know him better.

He was going to do it. Bedsmith was going to tell Dreambert his feelings.

Yet, there was a slight hitch in the plan. He just couldn't find the prince!

Bedsmith had searched throughout the castle, every high and low point available. He was out of breath by the time he came back to the main hall.

The bed maker had sunk to the ground and had his hands on his knees, panting for breath.

A group of ordinary pi'illos floated over to him, worried.

"Are you okay Mister Bedsmith?" a blue one asked.

"Bedsmith's…fine," he looked up at them all.

"Do you need any help?" a pink pi'illo inquired.

Bedsmith finally caught his breath, "Yes, actually, Bedsmith can't find Prince Dreambert."

The group suddenly stopped worrying over him before looking at each other and back at Bedsmith. They all squealed in a high pitched tone that the whole room could have heard.

"He's taking the day off!"

"He's not going to be in the castle!"

"Try looking south!"

"He probably went past Mushrise Park!"

Bedsmith felt energized again, "Did he?"

"YES!"

He floated again and regained his composition, "Thanks everyone, Bedsmith is going to go out now."

"GOOD LUCK!" they cheered for him as Bedsmith floated back outside.

The bed make went south, past Mushrise Park and at the two way pass between Dozing Sands and Driftwood Beach. He stopped to think about where the prince would go. Dreambert would always get lost inside of Dozing Sands. He went straight into Driftwood Shore.

Bedsmith didn't try around Broque Madame's, instead he went on ahead into the farther west side of the beach.

He spotted him, on a shaded Dreampoint. Bedsmith approached him but then discovered the dream portal hovering over his head.

The bed maker approached more cautiously. "Prince Dreambert?" he whispered.

No response, he grumbled in his sleep and adjusted his arms a few seconds later though.

He was at a standpoint, it would be rude to wake Dreambert up, yet he didn't want to wait forever on him. Bedsmith looked up at the beautiful dream portal.

He sighed, maybe he'd just pop-in for a minute or two.

Bedsmith floated high and into the portal, everything went white before he was at the entrance to the world.

Things looked quite different, it in fact didn't look like the usual Dreamy Driftwood Shore. The back ground looked like a lighter shade of purple and the atmosphere suggested that everything was from the time before Antasma had arrived give or take ten years.

Bedsmith then reminded himself that Dreambert had the power to alter the Dream World. Dreambert probably changed this part of the Dream World for his day off.

Bedsmith floated around the now altered world in awe, it always amazed him whenever Dreambert used his powers.

He heard cheery voices from deeper within the realm, curious he continued onward. It was funny, he didn't think that Dreambert would prefer company from within a dream.

Bedsmith came to a hill, the voices almost sounded all too familiar. One of those said voices made him freeze.

"That actually sounded quite lovely Dreambert!"

"Thanks!"

Could it be?

His curiosity couldn't take it anymore, Bedsmith peeked over the hill.

He say three pi'illos dressed in royal wear. One was obviously Prince Dreambert. However, the other two were from a long time ago and weren't supposed to be around anymore.

There was a large orange-clad pi'illo with the most royal markings had ever seen. The other was another large pi'illo yet she was dressed in purple and was the most beautiful pi'illo he had ever laid eyes on (besides Prince Dreambert of course).

The kind words had came from the purple pi'illo who was smiling at both the prince and the orange pi'illo.

Bedsmith recognized both of the unknown pi'illos, they were the deceased King Helios and Queen Luna, Prince Dreambert's parents.

* * *

><p><strong>I was having trouble trying to find names for Dreambert's parents, however I did get some good designs drawn in my art sketchbook.<strong>

**So, yeah, you all get a cliffhanger for tonight, sorry about that.**

**But please! Review! Favorite! Follow! I just love seeing feedback for this story! Trust me, I squeal every time something new comes up so I'm happy to have people who actually like this!**

**You can also message me on tumblr, I go by the same username, MVFBattleEevee, same with deviantart.**

**L-ater!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This one took some time and hard decision making, I'm hoping everyone likes this!**

* * *

><p>Dreambert would alter his dream at least once a week. It would be nothing serious, just alter back to the time back when the world was perfect in his<p>

eyes.  
>His parents weren't real, you could never make anything from the dream world real. Bringing something back from the dead was out of the question, and Dreambert knew best that the dead should stay dead.<p>

They still had all their memories in tact, they even knew that they were dead and gone. Dreambert would always come and tell them about his experiences, in return they would laugh and cry with him.

He liked having his father, who had never finished teaching him how to rule, and his mother, who also never finished teaching him how to love.

Bedsmith stared over the hill at the reunited family. Currently, Helios was play wrestling with Dreambert, the two laughing with lovely smiles on their faces.

He couldn't believe that Prince Dreambert would make Dreamy replicas of King Helios and Queen Luna. Yet, he would understand that Dreambert would be feeling lonely with no other family to grow up with.

Bedsmith had been born five years before Dreambert, one of his first memories had been to see the celebration of the prince's birth. Naturally, he would recognize the royal family from anywhere.

Helios and Dreambert rolled onto the sandy beach, Dreambert rolled on top of his father.

"Well you two seem to be having fun." Luna smiled at them.

"Ha!" Helios laughed and picked up Dreambert. "Having fun just scratches the surface when we're with Dreambert!"

"Dad!" the prince laughed.

Helios floated back up straight and put Dreambert down at his usual floating level.

"Not yet!" he then pulled down his son's hood and ruffled his hair.

"Dad!" Dreambert pushed his father's giant hand away.

"Okay boys." Luna floated over to the two. "Don't you think we should all calm down for now? After all, it is Dreambert's day off."

"Oh fine," Helios smiled at his wife. Dreambert organized his hair before putting his hood back on.

"It's okay mom, I don't mind a little bit of horsing around." he smiled at his mother.

Bedsmith needed to announce his presence, he decided to take ten paces back and pretend he had floated in by accident.

"Prince? Prince Dreambert? Prince?" Bedsmith floated towards the hill.

The happy voices diminished. "Bedsmith?" it was Dreambert. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's Bedsmith." the bed maker started to climb the hill.

Dreambert beat him to the top, "What are you doing here?" Shock was written all over his face.

"Bedsmith wanted to talk with you." he replied.

"Well," the pi'illo prince rubbed the back of his neck, "now is not a good time right now. I mean, it is my day off, and I am supposed to be dreaming."

Bedsmith nodded, "It's alright, Bedsmith sees." He didn't want to press him.

Dreambert looked behind his shoulder and back at Bedsmith, "Wait for me outside the portal, I need to do a few things before I wake up."

"Alright." Bedsmith turned around and exited the dream world. He looked at Dreambert's sleeping form, waiting for him to wake up. It had been a full minute before the portal closed and Dreambert stirred.

Dreambert opened his eyes and sat up on the giant water float. He turned to look at Bedsmith, "So what do you need from me Bedsmith?"

Now wasn't the right time to tell him his feelings, "Bedsmith saw King Helios and Queen Luna!" he blurted out.

He regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth, he quickly covered it.

"You what?!" Dreambert stared at him with mixed angry, confusion, and a possible hint of embarrassment.

The bed maker decided to take it slow, "Bedsmith. Saw. Prince Dreambert's. Parents. In. The Dream World."

Dreambert got off the Dreampoint and floated towards Bedsmith, "I heard you the first time!"

"Then why did you ask Bedsmith for a second time?!"

"I wanted to know what were you doing inside of my dream!"

"Bedsmith was looking for Prince Dreambert!"

"You could have waited for me at the castle! I would have come back around dinner time!"

"Bedsmith didn't have a choice! Bedsmith was in a hurry!"

"A hurry to do what?!"

"A hurry to- A hurry to-"

Words failed him.

Dreambert raised both of his arms in the air, "Fine! Don't tell me! I'm fine with it!" He turned his back on Bedsmith and crossed his arms.

The bed maker's hands were shaking, his mind was racing to deliver the best possible thing that he could do next in order to get Dreambert to calm down.

It came to him, "Why do you dream of the King and Queen?"

This made Dreambert go silent, he hung his head in shame.

"I'm lonely." he finally said. "Ever since they passed, I could never get used to life again. I still hadn't spent enough time with them like normal pi'illos usually do."

Dreambert turned around, he didn't dare meet Bedsmith's eyes. "I couldn't get myself to leave my room for a month after the incident, it was just too much on me. That was also how Eldream became a fatherly figure to me, he raised me out of my pit and got me to come out of my room. It took a while, but I was ready to be the prince again.

"Can't you see?" Dreambert finally looked into Bedsmith's eyes, sadness was practically dripping out of them. "I can't live without them!"

Bedsmith remembered, the king and queen had been asked by a court outside of the island to come to an annual delegation among countries, Pi'illo Island was going to be introduced as a new country to be recognized. However, half way on their journey overseas, a cyclone had formed and had shipwrecked the King and Queen's ship, there were no survivors.

Dreambert had stayed inside of the castle for a month and a half before he came back out to announce that he would be studying hard in order to become the new ruler of the island. A few months into his studying, Bedsmith had found him inside of Sumnom Woods reading a book. You could say that it was love at first sight.

And that's how Bedsmith started developing stronger feelings for him soon after. A month later after the close encounter, Dreambert had been coroneted as the new ruler of Pi'illo Island. Another month later, Bedsmith began to chase him around the island.

Bedsmith stared at Dreambert, he was lost for words. "Hey, Prince, it's fine. We all can't live without someone or something."

Dreambert blinked, "Okay, what can't you live without?"

Man he got him.

"Um…" Bedsmith looked around and sweated nervously. An idea then came to him.

"A someone whom is very beautiful and kind and caring?"

Dreambert raised an eyebrow, giving the bed maker a long hard look.

He finally sighed, "Okay, fine, I guess we all can't live without someone or something."

The prince started going back towards the entrance of the beach, he stopped for a second. "I'm going back to Pi'illo Castle, goodnight."

Bedsmith started to turn away, defeated by his own feelings.

"However," Dreambert still wasn't finished, "I feel like you haven't truly talked to me about something yet, you can take your time and come to me when you're ready."

He went ahead, leaving Bedsmith staring at his back in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I just created a masterpiece, but in a way only I can half-enjoy.<strong>

**So that's the end of another chapter, another greatly made chapter will be coming tomorrow as always.**

**Oh yeah! My friend Betsy read it today and really loved it, even if she didn't know who the characters were! I had to explain a few things to her about Dream Team and about Bedsmith and Dreambert but that's okay. She really liked the part when Dreambert's heart started developing feelings of love for Bedsmith! She read it over and over again (and as well as a few other parts)!**

**Anyway, goodnight!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I haven't gotten any reviews in a while, I hope everyone is okay.**

* * *

><p>Maybe you could say that there are many forms of love. Say admiration, you would admire the person in a way that only you could understand. Or eternal love, love that will always stay the same and will never have broken bonds. Yet, there are oh so many more forms of love, some were easily understandable while other weren't.<p>

Parental love was something that Dreambert had never fully experienced. To him, it was like the bottom of the ocean floor, mysterious and still yet to be discovered.

His parents had passed at an unfortunate time for him, too soon in his life. Dreambert was left with a gaping whole in his chest.

Currently, the prince was on the castle's balcony counting the stars. He was amazed at how so little stars were shining nowadays.

Dreambert stared at the sky for a few more moments before he looked over across the kingdom. All was quiet tonight.

He thought about his people, whom were still busy trying to adjust to the new daily life. Before the Antasma incident, everyone had looked up to him and had almost had treated him like he was their big brother or father. Even right now, they still treat him like part of his family.

It put a smile onto his face, just the thought that every pi'illo on the island was his family. His real parents would have been proud.

Dreambert took another quick look over the balcony before he headed back inside. He floated through the castle slowly, since it was still his day off he planned on going off to bed late tonight.

"Prince Dreambert!" a shout made him turn around to find a blue pi'illo floating towards him.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"I've just received word from Broque that there will be a change in the tourism schedule next week! Since the autumn is coming tourism will decrease which will put a hitch into the island's main attractions."

Dreambert nodded, "I see, please tell him that we should meet up tomorrow to discuss the planning."

"Yes sir!" he zoomed off the way he came.

Dreambert went back to his usual route but floated at a faster pace, he wanted to get to his room before another announcement was made for him.

"Prince Dreambert!"

Too late on that.

He turned around to find Eldream coming towards him, "Yes Eldream?"

"Give me a moment," he puffed, "it took forever trying to find you."

"Of course," he waited for the elderly pi'illo.

When Eldream finally regained his composure he sighed, "Now, I know that this is your day off and you're supposed to take things easily, but I think you should hear it from me."

The prince nodded, "Go on."

"Bedsmith came to me some time ago for some advice, I thought nothing of it after he left, but after a few hours the question stuck to me." he sounded quite worried.

"What did he ask?" Dreambert pressed.

"It was kind of personal," Eldream scratched at the back of his neck, embarrassed. "He asked me how to become great friends with you."

Dreambert was taken aback, "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"But why?"

"I don't know."

His head was spinning, confusion taking the wheel. What was this all about? Had Bedsmith done something wrong? Or was Eldream just being confused with something else? No, he trusted Eldream.

Dreambert's heart was pounding harder again, something was clearly wrong.

"What did you think about it?" he finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Well," Eldream shuffled his hands, "I think that Bedsmith likes you."

"Likes me? I already knew that!"

"No, I mean likes you likes you."

"I heard you the first time!"

Eldream had currently flipped the serious switch inside of his head, "No, Prince Dreambert, I think that he like likes you, as in a more than friends way."

More than friends?

What could that mean?

Something then clicked inside of his head. The funny thing about the feeling of love is, you never know if you have ever or will ever feel it. But in some cases, you might never know if you are actually feeling love.

It all made sense now, his aching heart, the way Bedsmith had been acting, how the pi'illos were all giggling whenever he passed them by.

Bedsmith loved Dreambert.

And Dreambert loved him back.

The shock of the new pieces of information finally found him. Dreambert suddenly broke out in a cold sweat, breathing fast, and put his hand over his heart.

"Prince?!" Eldream was suddenly alarmed at Dreambert's behavior.

"Bedsmith…LIKES ME?!" the pi'illo prince exclaimed.

"Well, in a manner of speaking, yes." Eldream tried to make things sound a whole bunch easier, however his plan was backfiring.

"OH DEAR GRAMBI!" Dreambert put his hands over his eyes and arched his back. He wanted to cry.

"Now calm down!" Eldream put his hands up.

"HOW CAN I STAY CALM?!" he put his hands down and went back to his usual composition. "I have someone out there who loves me and I just might-!"

"Not return his feelings?" the elderly pi'illo took a guess.

A pink tinge appeared on Dreambert's cheeks with a befuddled expression on his face. "Well, no, I mean, it's not like…"

"So you do?"

"No! GAH! I'm so confused!" he put his hands over his face and bowed his head.

Eldream wanted to say something but just couldn't find the right words.

He left him there in silence for five minutes before Dreambert floated back up straight and breathed deeply. "I know what I'm going to do."

Eldream was curious, "Well what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hear it straight from Bedsmith," he declared. "I'm still willing to believe that it's not true and we're just making random assumptions. He said he wanted to talk to me about something, and that just might be it."

Eldream nodded, "Good plan. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to head into the dream world to spend some quality time with dreambunny."

"Of course," the elderly pi'illo went away in the opposite direction.

Dreambert headed back to his room, back at his slow pace. He would ask Bedsmith about his feelings soon, it would help clear things up.

And yet, a tiny part inside of Dreambert wished that Eldream's assumptions were right.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Today was the best day of my life!<strong>

**My dad surprised me and my brother with a new addition to the family, our new cat Duffy! She is super sweet and playful and really loves us all! I hope she gets to stay with us forever!**

**Anyway, I have a few announcements. First, I added the genre Drama to the story because the story is packed with it. Second, I'm thinking about changing the summary to make the story more appealing, however I'm not sure if I should change it. Third, I'm thinking about upping the rating to T for Teen because of the future kissing scene (yeah, spoiler alert) and of the light cursing coming from it. Fourth, I haven't gotten any feedback lately since chapter seven, did I make a mistake to add one-time-only OCs? Finally fifth, I'm going to be volunteering tomorrow at my school's auditions so the chapter will be coming on regular time instead of early.**

**Well, that raps that up. There will be somewhere between three-to-five more chapters I think.**

**I will eat my hat if I make at least fifteen chapters.**

**Good night!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! This one is at least an hour late and I am very sure that there will be two more chapters until it's done!**

* * *

><p>Time passed, tourism started to decrease for autumn had come. It had been a week until the early autumn rains stared coming down.<p>

Just about after two weeks since Dreambert and Eldream's discussion, a very heavy rainstorm had came down upon the island. No one was safe.

Dreambert was standing inside of the doorway, starring at the pouring water. Many of the tourists were in their rooms while most of the pi'illo folk from around the kingdom had either spread inside the castle or were huddling in the main hall. Either dripping wet or waiting for the rain to diminish.

He starred into the monochrome distance, Dreambert couldn't see five feet in front of him. Sighing, he started to turn around.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared from ten feet away, it floated over towards the castle's entrance.

Dreambert stopped to stare at it, the figure growing larger and larger by the second. He recognized the shape, it was Bedsmith.

Bedsmith floated right outside of the entrance, his arms folded, shivering.

"Bedsmith?!" Dreambert looked at him with worry. "Aren't you supposed to be in your Workshop?"

"Bedsmith's roof leaked, it's not safe for Bedsmith to stay in there tonight." he tried to smile.

"Come in! Come in!" Dreambert quickly ushered him inside. Bedsmith bobbed in the air as Dreambert ushered him into the main hall. "You must be freezing!"

"Yes." Bedsmith shivered.

Dreambert then unclasped his cape from his shoulders and put it around Bedsmith's, "There, that should get you warmer, and dryer."

Bedsmith's eyes widened, "Oh no! Prince Dreambert! You really don't have to give me your royal cloak!"

"First of all," Dreambert sighed, "it's not a cloak it's just a plain, regular cape, and second I really don't mind."

The bed maker blushed a light pink tone, he never thought that Dreambert would actually act this nice to him today. He looked at the prince, Dreambert actually looked a lot bigger without his long cape.

Dreambert looked Bedsmith over, "I'm still not convinced that you are feeling better."

He took Bedsmith's hand, "Here, let's go back to my room, I'll let you get warm there."

Dreambert led Bedsmith back towards the west wing and towards his room, he made sure that no pi'illos would disturb them.

He showed him to his closet, "Here, get one of my extra pairs of pajamas, I'll turn my back while you change into them."

Dreambert turned his back so Bedsmith could change, after a few minutes Bedsmith gave him the okay. He turned around to find his damp cape being shoved into his face.

"Thank you Prince Dreambert." Bedsmith said.

"It's alright." Dreambert took his cape back, he folded it neatly since he wouldn't be wearing it anymore for the day. "I was going to go to bed early tonight anyway."

"You were?"

"Yes." he put the cape down. "Now it's time for you to turn around."

"Oh!" Bedsmith blushed a deep red. "Alright." He turned around so that way he couldn't see him.

Bedsmith thought about what might happen next. Surely Dreambert would ask him to stay in his room tonight? Hopefully?

"You can turn back around now." Dreambert signaled.

Bedsmith turned back around, he hadn't really seen Dreambert's hair before at a close distance. It was nothing compared to his short-styled brown hair. Very beautiful in his opinion.

Dreambert cocked his head, "Are you alright?"

Bedsmith shook his head, embarrassed that he had been caught staring, "Oh, It's nothing. Bedsmith is fine"

"Okay," Dreambert's face softened. "If you say so." He turned away and floated over towards the fountain to perform his usual routine.

"Will Bedsmith be staying in the castle tonight?" the bed maker asked.

Dreambert turned back towards him, "Yes, I would expect so, if the rain doesn't let up soon." He started to brush his teeth.

Bedsmith was happy, "Where in the castle?"

He finished brushing, "There aren't anymore rooms in the castle available, and it would be rude to make you sleep in some random facility room. So, I suppose…you could sleep next to me for tonight."

Bedsmith's heart soared, "Really?"

"…really."

Dreambert was very unsure about this, even if he had listened to Eldream's statement. Yet, he couldn't defy his bursting heart, even if the weight of it had lessened over time. He could practically put it into rhythm now.

Dreambert finished his routine and got into bed, he pulled the covers over his shoulders and made sure he left some space for his guest. Bedsmith then climbed in next to him and put his goggles down on the nightstand. He looked at Dreambert, whose face was opposite of his, he was slowly falling asleep.

"Hey, Prince Dreambert?"

"Hm?"

"Bedsmith wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Does Prince Dreambert like Starlow?"

Dreambert made a disgruntled face, "Yeah, we're good friends, we saved the world with her remember?"

"Ah," good, his suspicions were at ease. "Do you like anyone special?"

At this, Dreambert turned over on his side, blocking his view, "It's a complicated thing to discuss."

Was Bedsmith imagining it, or did Dreambert's voice quiver?

"Can I ask a question now?" the pi'illo prince asked.

"Go ahead, Bedsmith's fine."

"I already told you what I thought about you, so, can you tell me what you think about me?"

Bedsmith had waited for this moment for a really long time, but he couldn't say it. Not now, not at this time.

He leaned forward and right next to Dreambert's head, "I'll tell you, everything, tomorrow. Meet me at the peak of Mount Pajamaja, I'll be there."

As soon as he had finished telling Dreambert, the prince had fallen asleep.

Bedsmith soon followed, he wrapped his arms around Dreambert's torso before sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that!<strong>

**Like I said at the top, there are only two more chapters left! I'm also still deciding on a summary also, it might not be changed until the story is finished though.**

**Enjoy it now because I'm off to bed again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Second to last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As the sun rose in the early morning sky, Bedsmith awoke.<p>

He blinked a few times before realizing that Dreambert's face was just an inch away from his. Bedsmith didn't mind, he enjoyed looking at the prince's dreaming face.

He then noticed that during the night Dreambert must have rolled over in his sleep and had gotten closer to Bedsmith, who in return had gotten closer to him as well.

Bedsmith untangled himself carefully from Dreambert and put on his goggles before exiting the bed. He noticed that someone had washed and dried his clothes last night. The bed maker changed quickly and left.

He hurried out of the castle and back towards Sumnom woods. Bedsmith checked his house thoroughly to make sure it hadn't received any water damage before he started to prepare for his hike up Mount Pajamaja.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Dreambert was starting to wake up.

He blinked a few times before he had noticed that there was a huge space on his bed. His hands felt the growing cold spot on his bed.

He whispered very faintly, "Bedsmith…"

Dreambert then decided to sit up and yawn before he climbed out of bed. The pi'illo prince did his regular morning routine before he exited his room.

Dreambert slowly floated down the hall, heading for the dining hall. He wasn't necessarily hungry, but he decided to get something to eat if he wasn't coming back until noon.

Dreambert entered the hall and approached a cheerful pink pi'illo.

The pi'illo saw him, "Good morning Prince."

"Good morning," he replied. "I was wondering if I could get something to eat at this hour?"

"Oh yes! Of course!" she chirped. "There are some early morning pancakes for the pi'illos who stayed the night here for the rainstorm."

"I'll take some of those, please." he decided.

And that's how Dreambert ate for thirty minutes in the dining hall before setting off for the mountain side. Thankfully, he found the golden warp pipe and warped to the top of the mountain.

The top wasn't snowing today, which was quite rare since autumn was arriving. He floated eastward, towards the summit.

Dreambert arrived, he made a three-sixty to see if Bedsmith had arrived yet. The bed maker was no where in sight.

He starred at the horizon, it was nothing like the view from the balcony. Dreambert could see the castle, and a fuller view of Sumnom Woods and Dozing Sands, even the Blimp Port could be clearly seen.

Bedsmith then climbed up the summit and stood a yard away from Dreambert.

"You came." the prince registered.

"Bedsmith did." he nodded.

Dreambert gestured at his surroundings, "So, what do you need to tell me that's so important?"

"Well," there he goes again, shuffling his hands with nervousness. "Bedsmith actually wanted to talk to you about his feelings."

Dreambert nodded, "Go on."

Bedsmith inched closer, "Bedsmith has had the same feelings for a very long time, before your coronation really. They aren't any ordinary feelings at all, they are fierce and soft, very reactive to only you."

Dreambert's heart pounded. "Please describe why."

"Bedsmith doesn't know." he looked uncomfortable, something that he rarely was seen to be the type of guy for him. "But every time Bedsmith sees, thinks, or hears Prince Dreambert, he knows that he is very happy and would do anything- no, everything, just to be with him."

Dreambert's heart started to slow down into a steady rhythm, his face softened.

"Bedsmith has feelings of like for Prince Dreambert!" the bed maker started to speak more confidently. "He even has feelings that consist of more than like! Bedsmith is now completely sure that the feelings are true!"

"Bedsmith…" Dreambert looked like he was on the edge of tears.

"What Bedsmith's trying to say," he was smiling. "Bedsmith loves you!"

Dreambert's eyes widened, his hands clenched and his breath hitched. "I-"

Bedsmith leaned in and gave Dreambert a soft kiss on his lips. A few seconds later he pulled back to find that Dreambert's face was red.

He was taken aback. "Bedsmith's sorry Dreamber-"

Dreambert leaned in and gave him a kiss in return. He pulled back a little later than Bedsmith had.

Bedsmith stared at Dreambert, "Prince?"

"Yes." the prince smiled warmly at him. "I love you too."

Bedsmith's face seemed to turn all sparkly, tears filled up his goggles. "Really?!"

"Really."

Bedsmith came back in for another kiss, not so soft this time. Dreambert kissed him back.

Love is a powerful force in the end. It belongs to no side, it breaks all barriers and bonds. Nothing could stand in it's way.

Bedsmith had stayed honest to his feelings for the very end, he had realized them from the very start.

Even if the summit of Mount Pajamaja wasn't all that much romantic, it was perfect for the two.

They both gasped for breath some time later and looked at each other.

Bedsmith laughed, then Dreambert followed.

"Ah, Prince, you just make me want to nap on you!" the bed maker exclaimed.

Dreambert laughed again, "I'm glad to see you back to your old self again Bedsmith!"

They were both happy and continued to stay that way all the way back to the castle to meet back with all the pi'illos.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes, I got this one in late again! I really need to get to bed!<strong>

**I know, this one is quite shorter than the latest ones, but you know I'm not good at writing romantic scenes.**

**Anyway, I'm actually quite interested to see if anyone has done fan art on this fic yet, it actually sounds like fun.**

**But yeah, there is one more chapter to go, it's where Dreambert and Bedsmith return to Pi'illo Castle and I really shouldn't say anymore because you're going to have to read to find out!**

**Good night!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's the final chapter! Thank you for staying this far for reading!**

* * *

><p>The two arrived back at the castle around noon for a big surprise.<p>

They floated at the entrance to find that the entire pi'illo population was there to greet them.

"SURPRISE!" everyone cheered.

Bedsmith and Dreambert were taken aback. "Why? What's the meaning of this?" the pi'illo prince wondered.

"Isn't this obvious?" a brave blue pi'illo chirped.

"You two finally got together!" a pink one smiled.

Dreambert flushed and stared down at the ground, it was that obvious?

Bedsmith was actually quite cheerful, "YAY! You all support Bedsmith's feelings?"

"Yeah!" shouts of agreement came from the crowd.

"Yeah…" Dreambert smiled warmly and clutched his hands. Bedsmith hugged him.

Normally, Dreambert's heart would be pounding like crazy, but it wasn't. It pulsed at a pleasant heart rate that made him feel very nice inside and out.

He returned Bedsmith's hug. The crowd cheered in approval.

Some elderly pi'illo pushed his way to the front, "Hey now! Coming through! Old guy coming in!"

Eldream came out and stood in front of the two who had fully turned towards him.

"Well," he huffed. "Truthfully, I expected tears to be shed, can't say I'm not surprised."

He looked in turn at the both of them and smiled, "You two are a perfect match."

The crowd erupted into some more cheering. Bedsmith held Dreambert's hand and squeezed it, Dreambert smiled.

"I guess some congratulations are in order." Eldream then turned towards the crowd, "I think you all know what I mean?"

"PARTY!" they hollered.

"Eh," he made a face, "I was thinking about a feast, but…close enough."

"YAY!" everyone zoomed back inside the castle.

"Hey!" Eldream jumped. "At least wait for me! I'm not as young as I used to be!" He zoomed inside as well.

The prince turned to the bed maker, "Should we follow?"

"Of course! Bedsmith would love it!" he kissed Dreambert.

Dreambert kissed him back and the two entered the building.

The party was actually pretty great, they broke-out the old traditions first but then had to cancel those because the tourists couldn't stop taking pictures of them. They then started a more 'modern' party, with a DJ and neon strobe lights, there were even red plastic cups.

Everything looked awesome, the pi'illos were laughing and having a good time, the tourists were breaking-out some kick-butt dance moves, even about half of the island staff were there.

However, there were a few mysterious guests that no one could figure out who they were. There was a shining blue gentleman in a white suite dancing with a very beautiful rainbow-clad lady, a Beanish guy with sparkly blonde hair, a balding professor with swirl glasses, a wizard in a royal blue robe and a flowing beard and mustache combo, a life-sized mahogany figure with red-orange boots and a blue and yellow cape and hat with a heavenly glow to it, and a very faint look at a small boy Beanish that was covered in a red and yellow cape.

Dreambert looked at the crowd over his seat at the head of the table, where he usually sat at meals. Bedsmith was sitting on his right as his right hand man, still holding Dreambert's hand.

Eldream was on his left, sipping from one of the party cups amused.

"I keep forgetting that we're not from this time period," he said. "I feel like the whole Antasma ordeal was quite a nasty dream, but then I look around and realize that it was reality this whole entire time. I wish that bat had never even dared of munching on those nightmares."

Dreambert nodded, "I wish so too."

Bedsmith leaned in close, "Bedsmith wishes so too."

Dreambert then smiled, "Yeah, but the past is the past and must be buried, We have to keep moving forward in life, so that we can live fuller tomorrow."

Eldream nodded, "Spoken like our true leader, your parents would be very proud."

Dreambert nodded, Bedsmith suddenly came in for a hug, "You truly are my dreamy prince!"

"Dreamy!" Dreambert laughed.

Pretty soon the feast was served and the pi'illos gathered around the huge dining table. Merry talk was made and food fights were held, along with a memorable speech made by the prince about the future of the Pi'illo Kingdom.

Cheers and gleeful faces were returned to him as dessert was served. Dreambert was wise this time, he didn't take anything sweet. Even if he did try to take something, either Eldream or Bedsmith would have stopped him.

As the stars started to appear in the sky everyone turned back towards the dance floor. By now, the entire island was at the castle. Brickle and Britta were there having a dance-off, the Deco Pi'illos and the Pi'illo Masters were having a complicated sort-of talk, Pi'illoper had fainted from excitement, Dr. Snoozemore was trying hard not to fall asleep, and the Zeekeeper was flying around outside.

It was practically Midnight when Dreambert pulled Bedsmith away from the crowd and up towards the upper level. They stood on top of the balcony.

Bedsmith looked out in awe, every star was out tonight.

"Bedsmith loves the view!" he exclaimed.

"Good," Dreambert floated at the edge. "I love this part of the castle, it's my favorite place."

Bedsmith floated over next to him, "Bedsmith finds it nice too."

He put his head on Dreambert's shoulder and stared up towards the dazzling starlight. The bed maker then kissed Dreambert, "Bedsmith loves you."

Dreambert looked at him with a warm look on his face, "I love you too."

They stayed that way until morning to watch the sunrise.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm crying on the inside, really, I never expected to make something like this and finish it in the best way possible that I could finish a story.<strong>

**First, I would like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this fic! You guys sure kept me going!**

**Second, I feel happy knowing that this is probably the first Bedsmith/Dreambert Mario fanfic here on ! I hope many more of these are made! I really look forward to reading them!**

**Third, before I started writing the fic I favorited a bunch of Dreambert and Bedsmith one-shots for inspiration and help. So, I would like to give a shout-out to Madz the Penguin, Random Dawn 14, and Marshmallow452! Please check them out!**

**Fourth, I think I'm going to kill my friend tomorrow because this fic has been giving her feels that have caused her to slowly die. Seriously, she can't take the feels anymore. I guess I should continue writing fluff.**

**Fifth, I'm thinking about doing fluffy one-shots. Maybe, maybe not, I'm not a one-shot person.**

**Sixth, I would like to name the mysterious guests at the party mentioned to the last chapter (in order): Blumiere and Timpani (Super Paper Mario), Prince Peasley (Superstar Saga), Professor Elvin Gadd (Partners in Time + Luigi's Mansion), Merlon (Super Paper Mario), Geno (Super Mario RPG), and Fawful (Superstar Saga + Partners in Time + Bowser's Inside Story).**

**Seventh, if you have any questions regarding the story or about the future of anything then please message me on either here, tumblr, or deviantart. I have the same username just about everywhere.**

**Finally eighth, good luck other Dreambert and Bedsmith writers! I look forward to reading your stories!**

**L-ater!**


End file.
